


Wieners

by secretagentfan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 80's Music, Bickering, Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan
Summary: Hot dogs are thrown, synth-pop is discussed, and Ash and Eiji bicker rather than talk about their actual worries.(Set in the 80's manga canon, no real spoilers.)





	Wieners

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick fic is dedicated to the missing "eat your own wiener" scene in episode 17. Never forget. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfWcKsCfx5s

       Eiji woke up in time to get hit in the face with a foil-wrapped hot dog.

       “Mean!” wound up being the first human word out of his mouth instead of any of the intended profanities—which definitely didn’t do anything to quiet Ash’s hysterical laughter from the doorway.

       Eiji hurled it back at him, full strength. It hit the doubled-over Ash dead on, but he didn’t so much as flinch as it glanced off his side and fell to the floor with a quiet ‘plup’.

       “You must be very bored to be so entertained by throwing food!”

       Ash was still laughing so Eiji spoke louder. He stood up off the bed, his headphones hanging around his neck where they must have fallen during his unexpected nap. “You are like a child in a lunchroom! So funny Ash!" 

       “The—sound—you made…!" 

       Ash held onto their table for support, finally seeming to get himself under control. He was still in his coat, but his scarf was thrown over the chair. Eiji flipped him off.

       “I was fighting for my life.”

       “Looked more to me like you were fighting drooling on the pillow.” 

       Eiji scowled. Ash picked the still-wrapped hot dog off the floor and pretended to dust it off against his jacket. 

       “If I throw this at you, are you going to catch it with your face again?”

       Eiji’s eyes narrowed. “Try.”

       Ash threw the hot dog across the room; Eiji caught it easily. He sneered at Ash, who shrugged, finally taking off his coat and hanging it by his scarf.

       “Any news?” Eiji asked through bites of hot dog. 

       Ash shook his head, already laying down his bed. It was late afternoon, too early to sleep but too late to nap— on purpose anyway. Eiji recognized the exhaustion in Ash’s limbs, the stiff way he moved that masked healing wounds. He didn’t say anything as Ash’s eyes drifted shut. After a moment he stood, hot dog sticking out of his mouth, and used both hands to draw the curtains closed.

       He crawled back into his own bed, wondering if he could fall asleep again if he lay still enough, when Ash spoke up.

       “What were you listening to?”

       Eiji glanced at his Walkman, one of the few things from Japan outside of his clothes and the ‘good marriage’ charm that he had managed to hold on to in their constant moves. Eiji opened his mouth to explain, but changed his mind. He took the headphones off his neck and offered them to Ash.

       Ash put them on without hesitation. Eiji hopped on the bed beside him accidentally bumping their knees together—ripped jeans against comfortable sweats. He rewound the tape—the steady clicks of the cassette the only sound in the room.

       “These are songs by Mariya Takeuchi, she is from Izumo, like me.”

       “Do you know her?”

       “Do you know Prince, Ash?”

       Ash snorted. “Wasn’t aware she was so popular.”

       “She isn’t, really.” Eiji admitted. “My mom and sister like her. This was their tape.”

       Ash hummed thoughtfully, and the music started. It was quiet for a minute as the instrumental opening played.

       “Is she ever going to start singing?” Ash asked, Eiji elbowed him, scooting even closer to listen in as well, ear almost pressed against Ash’s.

       “You’re impatient. Listen, she will start soon.”

       Ash nodded approvingly at her voice when it came on, and Eiji grinned.

       “What do you think?” he asked, after Ash had been still for a moment.

       “Can’t understand what she’s saying.”

       Eiji _looked_ at him. Ash raised both hands above his head. Eiji made to swipe his headphones back but Ash held onto them with both hands, refusing to budge.

        “Hey, I’m still listening!”

       “But you are not _feeling_! You have to focus!”

        “How can I focus with you complaining at me?”

       After a few careful elbows (Ash), and empty curses (Eiji)-- Eiji gave up on getting the headphones back.

       Bitterly, he picked up his hot dog where he had set it on the nightstand between them and finished it off, looking more pelican than man.

       Ash laid down beside him, with an ease that made Eiji’s heart twist, despite his initial irritation.

        Sitting close like this, Eiji could see the bags under his closed eyes and note the healing of a bruise just under his chin. Eiji had secretly watched this bruise go from purple to red to light brown over the week. It reminded him of the strange bruises that would appear him on over night after a day of jumping—they would ache stubbornly and make sleeping difficult.

       Ash did not seem to be having any difficulty now, however. The soft, tinny drums and synth beat coming out of his earphones coupled perfectly with the gentle sound of his relaxed breathing. There was a slight, easy smile on Ash’s face.

       Eiji watched him, and after a moment, felt himself smile too.


End file.
